gwfanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Opowiadanie:Przypadki mistrza Feela: Epizod 01 – Przebudzenie w nocy
Pewnego dnia mistrz Feel obudził się bardzo wcześnie rano, gdy było jeszcze ciemno, a księżyc oświetlał jego lesistą planetę. Pomrugał kilka razy, ziewnął i był gotowy do wstania. Zanim jednak to zrobił, postanowił się posilić. Sięgnął ręką po owoc mejluran i otworzył usta, chcąc ugryźć kęs pysznego smakołyku. Jedząc tak popatrzył kilka razy na drzewo, pod którym spał. Na gałęzi usiadł piękny fioletowy ptak. Mistrz Feel bardzo lubił ptaki. Kiedyś miał własną słodką kaczkę. Podczas głodu naprawdę poznał, jaka była ona słodka. — Uhuhu — pomyślał. — Zjadłoby się taką kaczuszkę-kwaczuszkę, he he — i zaczął tańczyć wokół drzewk,a śpiewając Marsz imperialny. Następnie położył się pod drzewkiem i zasnął błogo. Obudził się w nocy. Poczuł się dziwnie. Kaczuszki, które zjadały ziarenka rozsypane obok jego nóg, jakoś mu nie doskwierały. Wstał i pomyślał, że fajnie byłoby odwiedzić Opresową, gdyż od dawna byli przyjaciółmi. Pobiegł prędko do jej jaskini. — No cześć — przywitał ją. — No cześć — uśmiechnęła się kobieta. — Cześć. Ej, słuchaj, kojarzysz Maula, mojego syna? — Ano, to ten twój syn przecięty na pół. — No właśnie — mrugnęła Aldebara. — Heh, zabito mi syna, heh… fajnie by było mieć nowego, co nie?… ∗ ∗ ∗ — Nazwiemy go Dzikusem O'naciśnijem, spoko? — spytała Aldebara. — No dobrze, spoko — uśmiechnął się Feel i pocałował Aldebarę w jej ohydnie owłosiony policzek. — No więc dobrze. Jesteś ty, Aldebaro, jego matka i moja żona, jestem ja, ojciec, facet na bezrobociu… coś dziwnie to brzmi, co nie?… — Zapomniałeś wspomnieć o nim samym. No dobrze, nie masz pracy i co? Może będziesz chciał, no nie wiem, pracować jako barman na Tatooine, co? Może zatrudnisz się w barze Dexa, może… może zostaniesz tym… może zostaniesz… eee… łowcą nagród? Może nie, może nie, może będziesz po prostu rycerzem Jedi, co? — Pakuj walizki i O'naciśnija. Lecimy na Coruscant. — Feel począł pakować torby i wpakowywać je do niewielkiego V-winga. — Czekaj, to dokąd my właściwie lecimy? — spytała Aldebara na pokładzie myśliwca. — No na Coruscant, przecież miałem być Jedi. — A no tak… ∗ ∗ ∗ — Witaj miszczu Yodo — zawołał Feel, zauważywszy małego zielonego dziadka na ulicy. — Musiałeś mnie z kimś pomylić, nie jestem miszczu Yoda. — Ale on też ma zieloną skórę! To ty nim jesteś! — Feel zaczął skakać, wskazując palcem na małą zieloną istotę. — Bo jestem żabą, baranie! Rzeczywiście. Teraz, jak Feel spoglądał na małego zielonego dziadka, wyglądał on inaczej. Te oczy… obrzydliwe! — Najwyraźniej z kimś pana pomyliłem, proszę wybaczyć. — Nie ma za co, nie ma za co — mruknął dziadek i udał siędalej. Feel wrócił do V-winga z niezbyt zadowoloną miną. — Jestem niezawodolony. — Orzekł swojej żonie. — Feeleczku, nie mówi się „niezawodolony”, ale „niezadowolony”. — Dissatisfied I am too. – Do rozmowy niespodziewanie wtrącił się mały zielony karzełek. — No, temu to by się przydała porządna lekcja angielskiej gramatyki! — Aldebara już miała coś wygarnąć swemu nowo poznanemu rozmówcy, jednak głos Feela ją wyprzedził. — Yoda are you? — Yoda I am. — Do you want to have a new apprentice, master? — Yes, I do. Yes, I do. ∗ ∗ ∗ Minęła tylko jedna noc, a Feel został Drugim Co Do Wyższości Dżedaj Miszczem. No, drugim od końca, ale fakt ten można w istocie pominąć. — Kanclerzu Palpatine'u, można na słówko? — spytał pewnego razu mistrz Feel Najwyższego Kanclerza. — Tak, proszę do mego gabinetu, mistrzu Jedi. Obaj przeszli kilka kroków, gdy nagle zgasło światło. Mistrz Feel wyciągnął swój pomarańczowy miecz świetlny i przyłożył kanclerzowi pod szyję. — Doszły mnie słuchy, Najwyższy Kanclerzu, że jest pan lordem Sithów. Czy ta pogłoska ma w sobie choć ziarenko prawdy? — No ma, ale tylko troszkę. Co prawda, jestem Sithem, ale ty nim też możesz być! — Ale ty już szkoliłeś mojego pasierbca, lorda Dartha Maula. I go skisło… — Feel zbliżał się do drzwi. — Ale w tobie, mój drogi, widzę bardzo potężnego lorda Sithów — Palpatine zaśmiał się, pokazując zęby. — Teraz, mój drogi, mam dla ciebie pierwsze zadanie. A odtąd będziesz nazywany Darthem Ewadem. Na początek udaj się do świątyni Jedi, weźniemy ich… — Aldebara jest poliglotką i mówi, że mówi się „weźmiemy”, a nie „weźniemy”. — Więc „weźniemy” ich z zaskoczenia, z tą całą Ahsoką. Ach… Ahsoka to taka mizerna Jedi. Jeśli przydzielimy ją do Skywalkera, łatwiej nam będzie go przeciągnąć na naszą stronę, aby po tym, jak się ciebie pozbędę, on został nowym uczniem. Ka pe wu? — Kumam. Niech Moc będzie z tobą, mój mistrzu — to powiedziawszy skierował się ku drzwiom. |sort=1 }} Kategoria:Twin Story/Opowiadania